Soneach: Giant Blue Hedgehog
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic gets turned into a giant by Bowser. He also accidentally hurts Peach's feelings. Will she forgive him? Will Sonic be able to return to his normal size? Read and find out!


**Yep, another long Soneach story! Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Peach, the cherry princess was captured by Bowser again; she was trapped in a cage resistant to fire. She couldn't break free. Peach groans angrily.

"Now I'm serious, Bowser! You made me pissed off!" Peach yelled angrily.

"Really? Do you think that pesky rat will save you this time?" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Phhhbbbttt!" Peach blows raspberry.

"Grrrrrr! How dare you! Prepare for your worst!" Bowser pulled down the lever, a ring gun appears, pointing on the floor ahead of him. Little did Peach know that Bowser had set a trap at that part of the floor.

"Oh, puh-lease! You're going to turn 'whoeverthatpersonis' into Frankenstein?" Peach joked sarcastically.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Princess! You'll find out!"

Soon, a blue blur spinning ball blasted thought the door. It was Sonic.

"Bowser! Where is Peach?! I don't feel like saving her anymore, it's annoying the hell out of me!" Sonic shouted. As Peach heard this, this made her heart shatter: he doesn't feel like rescuing her anymore? Heroes always saves lives.

"So you don't like saving her anymore?! How sad of her, Sonic! No matter, time for your worst!" Bowser pushes a hidden button: the traps he had set on the floor activated and formed two chain lasers. The chains flew quickly to Sonic, and tied his wrists. The lasers forming the chains pulled Sonic close to the ring gun, right in front of him. He struggles to get free, but no success.

"And now, Princess Peach, since I'm not going to do anything to you, I'll just let you watch your blue boy in horror!" Bowser laughs evilly; he pushed the button and the gun shoots three rings. Sonic realized his big mistake: he is about to get ring beamed.

"SONIC!" Peach screamed horrified as the three rings hit Sonic.

"AAAHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain with the rings' effect.

The rings weren't killing him, they were changing him. Sonic was growing bigger and bigger; the chains broke apart. Sonic growled loudly as his head hits the ceiling. Bricks were starting to fall and the castle begun shaking, Peach covered herself to not get hurt by the falling bricks as Bowser lets her go. She was screaming desperately as she tries to take cover. Soon, the roof collapsed. Once the growing has stopped, Sonic was now 50 ft. huge: the size of a T-Rex dinosaur.

"Huh? Why is everything so small?" Sonic's voice was now deeper and echoed. He looked around the area outside of Bowser's Castle, now destroyed: there were bricks, flags, spiky balls, malfunctioning fire devices, destroyed furniture, shattered window glasses, crushed candles, broken portraits, ruined banners, and injured minions that resulted in the collapsing. The lava from the castle slid down to the lava pool below.

Sonic then saw a small pink dot standing near his giant sized sneaker.

"SONIC! Can you hear me?!" Peach calls as loudly as she can to get Sonic's attention.

"Peach!" Sonic said. But suddenly, Peach was feeling sad. She was about to cry.

"Peach? What…?" Sonic couldn't finish. Peach sobs.

"How could you break my heart, Sonic? You're so mean!" Peach sobs even harder. This caused her to activate her Gloom Vibe, which caused an earthquake at the beginning.

"Whoa! What the…. WHOA!" Sonic lost his balance with the earthquake. He fell down on his butt to the ground, causing it to shake. Peach fell on the ground as well, but she didn't care: she was under the effects of the Gloom Vibe.

Sonic looked down to see that Sad Peach is crying waterfall tears.

"Peach! Stop!" Sonic calls for her. She slowly stops crying, but she still was with her Gloom Vibe on.

"Peach?"

"Y-y-you d-d-don't like s-saving m-me anymore, S-Sonic?" Peach sniffles hard. Sonic then remembered what he said 'I don't feel like saving her anymore, it's annoying the hell out of me!' Sonic felt guilty.

"Peach…..I….."

"If you don't like saving me, then I'll just leave! Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Peach stands up and runs away.

"Peach! Wait!" Sonic tried to call her out, but she was gone. She was heading to Bone Dry Dunes. Sonic stands up and carefully heads to The Hedgehogs' house.

At the Hedgehogs' house, Sonic was explaining the whole story to his closest cousin Solara while kneeled down so he could see her well.

"Bowser turned you into a 50 feet monster?!" Solara was shocked.

"Yeah, and Peach is at Bone Dry Dunes! We got to get her back, because she's the only one who can convince that turtle guy to turn me back to normal size!" Sonic said.

"Okay, but we're going to need more help we can get." Solara said, but Sonic was too impatient.

"Solara! We don't have time! You go tell the others, while I go find Peach!" Sonic sped off, forgetting that each of his steps are causing earthquakes, causing Solara to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She was speechless.

 **With Peach**

Peach was walking in Bone Dry Dunes; it was indeed 100°F. Her skin was sweating.

"How could Sonic be so cold to me? Am I really that annoying?" Peach talking to herself. "How could I fall in love with that heartless jerk? I was so stupid!"

Peach spots a 10 ft bone rib firmed on the sand. She sits down and leans her back against the bone rib; she buries her face in her knees and wraps her arms around her legs.

Sonic was running across Bone Dry Dunes; since sand is very dense, Sonic doesn't create any earthquakes this time. He looks around to find Peach but no sign of her. But then, he spots a tiny pink figure in the distance: it was Peach. Sonic found her. He sped to her.

"Peach!" Sonic called her. Peach moves her head and looks up to see a giant blue hedgehog standing near her. He kneels down to her to see her clearly.

"Peach, please! Listen to me!" Sonic begged for her. Peach turns her face away from him.

"Why? You said you don't like saving me. Am I that annoying to you? Yes, I am. Go away." Peach said coldly. Sonic's ears droop down.

"PEACH!" a cyan blue hedgehog speeding to her; she skids in front of Peach.

"Solara?" Peach said.

"Peach? Are you okay? Why are you sad?" Solara asked in concern. Peach looks away again.

"Ask that heartless blue jerk." Peach mutters, pointing at Sonic. Solara was shocked at what she said; she looks at Sonic. Solara was very mad at him for whatever he did to make Peach sad.

"Solara….I….."

"GUYS!" More hedgehogs came in the scene. Sonic's remaining cousins, as well as Shadow and Silver, were standing next to Sonic's sneaker. They noticed that Peach wasn't listening, she stayed quiet.

"SONIC! Tell all of us what you did to Peach to make her sad! NOW!" Solara shouted angrily at Sonic. Sonic gulps nervously.

"O-okay….she was captured by Bowser again. And I accidently said 'Bowser! Where is Peach?! I don't feel like saving her anymore, it's annoying the hell out of me!'" Sonic said nervously. Solara and the others were speechless. But then got mad at Sonic.

"How could you say that, Sonic?!" Celeste yelling.

"I…..didn't mean to….." Sonic stammered.

"You Iblis Trigger!" Silver flies up to Sonic's face. He was very angry.

"Um, I'm not Iblis Trigger anymore, Silver." Sonic said nervously.

"Shut up you so-called hero! You hurt Peach's feelings! She's like a sister to me! And right now, you should say you're sorry!" Silver hissed angrily at Sonic. Sonic gulps and quickly nods. Peach looks back and understands. Sonic then lets her on his giant gloved hand.

"Peach, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say that. That was so wrong of me. Please, forgive me." Sonic was in tears, but Peach didn't forgive him yet.

"I don't forgive you yet. You need to do better than that." Peach said coldly.

"Peach, I…..I really loved you for so long, I….I have been waiting to tell you that. I'm….. ***sniff*** I'm sorry it took so long to tell you this." Sonic started to cry; his tears were dropping like giant rain drops. They splashed on the sand, causing the other hedgehogs to back off a little.

Peach was so speechless and felt pity for Sonic.

"You…..you really mean that, Sonic?" Peach said surprised.

"I truly mean it, Peachy. Whenever I'm near you, I feel like holding you, being with you, and loving you. I…..I love you so much, Peach!" Sonic accidentally hugs her tightly like she's a Barbie doll figure. Peach was out of breath.

"O-o-okay! Y-y-you're h-hugging m-m-me t-to tight, S-Sonikku!" Peach gasping for air.

"Oops! Sorry Peach!" Sonic lets go of her and puts her down to the ground to where her friends are.

"It's okay, Sonic. Now let's go back to Bowser's Castle to turn you back to your normal size!" Peach grinned. All of the hedgehogs nodded.

Moments later after Peach forced Bowser to change Sonic back to normal; everything was back to normal. Sonic and Peach were on the terrace of Peach's Castle. Starring at the beautiful full moon, they were holding hands like a romantic couple. Peach then held her finger on Sonic's chin to look at him. Sonic leans in and kissed Peach's cherry lip-gloss lips. She wraps her arms around his neck; Sonic wraps his arms around her waist and gently pulls her close to him. One minute after kissing, they broke apart. Sonic nuzzled and purrs on her chest happily. Peach smiles softly and rests her head into his.

 **The End**


End file.
